Disneytalia
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Ok i'm doing this because i love disney and I think disney and Hetalia go perfect together. I will do song, charicter, and pairing requests. Just review them. I will do yaoi parings hench why it will be rated T thankyou and enjoy
1. Strangers like me' Tarzan

Disneytalia

Starburst: Ok I have been thinking

Skittles: Oh god eveyone run for it

Starburst: Jerk. Anyway I though that since people liked my Ouran Highschool host club disney song fic. Why not make a Hetalia One?

Skittle: I like where this is going

Starburst: You bet it is and I have like 17 chapters planned out so it might be a while before I get to the request.

Skittle: Trust me she will get to it eventually I will make her

Starburst: Enjoy!

* * *

_Japan- Stangers like me - Tarzan_

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too Show me everything and tell me how_

Japan was sitting on the floor when Tawain had come to visit. Japan loved it when she visited. She was always full of energy and just really fun to be around. Alot of the times he would make her favoret food, sushi, when she came to visit. But this visit was completly unexpected so he had no food for her when she came.

_ It all means something And yet nothing to me _

Instead of a social visist, she had come to teach Japan more about how to socialise with other contries. Japan had tried to refuse at first but she just kept on persisting so eventually he caved.

_I can see there's so much to learn_

_It's all so close and yet so far I see myself as people see me _

He relized people saw him as a copie cat because he had no back bone or culture that made them orijional so he quickly started to think up ideas for making himself an individual.

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there _

He just knew there was something that was greater for him

_I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me _

He studied hard, and Tawain was impressed with how much her brother wanted to learn and creat something no one else had to make himself orijanal.

_Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

Japan studied the diffrent culures of the world so he could creat something that all the contries would love and they didn't have it.

_Every gesture, every move that she makes Makes me feel like never before _

During this time Japan couldn't get over the feelings he had developied for Tawain it almost felt more then being a little sister. Technicly none of the contries were siblings exept for the Italian twins. They just called eachother siblings because they had taught them how to be a contrie. So it wasn't really wrong for Japan to feel this way about Tawain if just felt diffrent.

_Why do I have This growing need to be beside her_

He couldn't quiet explain it but he started to look forward to her visits every day. And he alway made sure he had Sushi.

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew Of some other world far beyond this place_

One night when he was going to show Tawain what he made that made him diffrent he invited her over for dinner.

_ Beyond the trees, above the clouds I see before me a new horizon_

His eyes had been opened by Tawain and he wanted to show her first before he showed any other of the contries.

_Come with me now to see my world Where there's beauty beyond your dreams _

"Japan what is it," Tawain giggled and Japan walked her into the other room.

_Can you feel the things I feel Right now, with you Take my hand There's a world I need to know _

"Just a wait, you will love it, Tawain." Japan said before clicking play

_I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me _

The movie was a Anime, it was somthing that Tawain or any other of the contries had seen before. And it was amazing.

_Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

"This is so cool!" Tawain exclaimed then he showed her the manga. She read it and it was also really cool

_... I wanna know_

"Arigotto Tawain." Japan said kissing her on the cheek causing the young contrie to turn bright red.

* * *

Starburst: Awww, fluff

Skittles: and this is how Manga anime came to be

Japan: No it isn't

Starburst: Shut up it's my story

Skittles: If you request a song pairing, or caricter in the story then it might be while because she has like 16 other chapters plained out.

Starburst: Yep Japan do the disclaimer

Japan: Blood Rose Knight-san dosn't own Hetalia or Disney

Skittles: You betcha' REVIEW!


	2. One jump ahead repraise' Aladdin

Disneytalia

Starburst: Ok This chapter is going to be short but I think it needed to be said

Skittles: Wow... you have issues and no life if you can add a second chapter this fast.

Starburst: Shut up

* * *

_Romano- One jump ahead (Repraise)- Aladdin_

_Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that_

Romano was on the streets once again. While Italy got eveything, a room over his head and warm food. Romano has had to live on the streets since he got seperated from Spain. People always called him stupid, and rift-raft, and a street rat.

_If only they'd look closer_

If only they would look at him for a minute at least, they would see he was still a person. A rude person, but still a person. Who caried deeply for his friends and family. He just got delt a bad card. That's all.

_Would they see a poor boy?_

They would never see the poor innosent boy that he was no matter how hard he tried. they would always see him as a freak.

_No siree _

When this realisation finally hit Romano he slouched against the cold street and cried. No one would ever love him. Not as a person anyway

_they'd find out there's so much more _

"What wrong my little tomato?" Romano looked up to see Spain. His green eyes looking derectly at Romano's brown ones

_to me_

Romano got up and hugged Spain tight. He missed the tomato loving bastard. Spain didn't say anything. He just heald the Italian in his arms, hopping this moment would never end.

* * *

Starburst: AWWWWWWW

Romano: What the Fuck is wrong with the bastard

Skittles: Idk

Starburst: What I'm a huge spaimano fan girl, along with USUK. and SpainXOC, RomanoXOC, and AmericaXOC

Skittles: wow u have issues

Romano: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Hetalia

Starburst: Aww, I can't help it he's my favoret Italian *Hugs Romano*

Romano: Get off me bastard *Blush*

Skittles: this could be a while Please REVIEW!


	3. Once Upon a December' Anastasia

Disneytalia

Starburst: Next Chapter Yay

Skittles: Oh the joy

Starburst: wow arnt you enthusiastic

Skittles: Well sorryI had to go that leadership training all by myself because of your dad.

Starburst: This is true but now I can bring more chapter to my fans

Skittle: If you have any

Starburst: Hay!

* * *

_Russia- Once Upon a December- Anastasia_

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

Russia looked around at the house he use to live in with Belaruis, Ukrain, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. He missed the days of being the Soviat Union. He sighed at the memories.

_Things I almost remember_

He could almost see Belaruis running down the steps to great him when he came home from a Allies meeting and he could almost hear Ukrain cooking in the kitchen.

_And a song someone sings_

Most improtaintly he could remember the lullabys his older sister would sing to him when he was going to sleep

_Once upon a December_

If he remembered correctly it was the same lullaby he would sing to Lithuania at first when he joined the group after seperating from Poland.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

He remember currling up with his sisters in front of the warm fireplace. All of them bundled up under the quilt on a cold december night.

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

At the same time he remembered things like riding on a horse into battle during a silver blizzerd, the snow sticking to his eyelashes making it had to see.

_Figures dancing gracefully_

He could also remembe grand parties being held at the St. Peter's burg palace. The Romonafs away knew how to throw a good party. (A.N. I'm not sure if this is historicly acurate but I'm using it.)

_Across my memory_

All of these memories played in his mind as he walked threw he house he lived in all alone.

_Far away, long ago_

Far away and long ago the memories stared to faid away and he held of to them despratly. He loved memories and held them dearly.

_Glowing dim as an ember_

They starteted to go away, like the dieing embers of a long forgoton fire. And he hated the idea of a time so perfect could be gone from him forever.

_Things my heart used to know_

His heart used to know this kind of love but now it couldn't bare it.

_Once upon a December_

All of this happened once upon a december

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

His sisters holding him safe and warm

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

He running and fighting during silver stormes

_Figures dancing gracefully_

Figures dancing grafully in St. Peter's Burge

_Across my memory_

All of these memories danced across him mind. And he didn't want to let them go.

_Far away, long ago_

This so far away it seemd like a beautiful dream. Things so long ago they couldn't possible be real.

_Glowing dim as an ember_

It all faided way. like the dieing embers of a fire.

_Things my heart used to know_

Things his heart used to know and be so fimiliar with. Now his heart couldn't stand it.

_Things it yearns to remember_

Things he wished it would remember...

_And a song someone sings_

Along with the words to the song his sister used to sing to him.

_Once upon a December_

once upon a december eve.

* * *

Starburst: Ok i'm going to say this now... Yes Anastasia is Disney

Skittles: It's true

Russia: See I do have a disney princess in my contry~Da

Skittle: S-Scary

Starburst: Don't worry he won't bit *Pats russia on the head*

Russia: Kol Kol Kol Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Disney orHetalia Kol Kol Kol

Staruburst: Ok maybe he will...

Skittles: Review... AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Starburst: ...

Russia: So... Become one with mother russia~ da

Starburst: Lol no...


	4. Son of Man' Tarzan

Disneytalia

Starburst: Yay I got a review

Skittles: Was there a request

Starburst: Yes there was

Skittles: Is it going to be this chapter

Staruburst: Nope, I had that song planned for Germany and his chapter is 7 chapters away including this one

Skittles: Oh...

Staruburst: I think You are going to like this one though

* * *

Switzerland- Son of Man- Tarzan

Switzerland sighted, Austria was being... austria. He had no clue how to fight and Hungary alway's beat him up. "I'll get her some day." Austria said with such confidence that Switzerland almost believed him... Almost.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that, and even the time before That!" Switzerland exlaimed to the slightly younger contrie. Austria looked down slightly, but that didn't distroy his hope. Switzerland sighed again. And put him hand on Austria's sholder.

"Look, were on a journey to become bigger contries, and on this we need wisdom and power." Switzerland said and Austria just nodded. "Well all of these things will come to us in time."

"Little contries, a contry in time we will be." Austria said and Switzerland and him started laughing.

It seemed like he was repeating the same speach he told Austria so many years ago to Litchienstine now. "What were you thinking taking on Poland! He could have ended you!" Switzerland said holding the young contrie in his arms.

"I was just trying to get stronger, big brother. So you didn't have to protect me so much." She said tears streaming down her eyes. Switzerland sighed.

"You don't need to get stronger, you will get stronger, smarter, and braver in time." Switzerland said kissing her forhead. She giggled.

"Some day I might even be hidding behind you." Switzerland teased and Litchienstine said loving the idea that her big brother needed her not the other way around.

* * *

Starburst: 3, 2, 1

Skittles: OMG SWITZERLAND *glomps*

Switzerland: what, get off of me

Starburst: I don't get the attraction

Skittles: Shut up

Switzerland: Bloodroseknight doesn't own Disney or Hetalia now would you get off of me!

Skittles: Sorry

Starburst: Please Review!


	5. Stand Out' a goofy Movie

Disneytalia

Starburst: Ok first order of buisness I will be basing the chapters off the song but no lyrics because of copy right

Skittles: Yes one of our reviews mad a very good point about that and thankyou

Staruburst: And I have been corrected about Anastasia not being a disney princess

Skittle: She sure looks like one though

Starburst: Ya I know... On with the story

* * *

Canada- Stand out- A goofy Movie

At Hetalia High there was exactly four groups of people. The bad touch trio (Spain, France, and Prussia), The nerds (England, Austria, and Switzerland), The Jocks (America, Germany, Romano, and Italy) Then there was the misfits... Who consisted of Russia, Cuba, and Canada. Canada was almost invisible. He couldn't help that people noticed his basketball star brother more then him. But that faitful last day of school eveything changed.

"You ready~Da?" Russia asked Canada putting the last of his costume on.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Canada said in his soft voice. It wasn't going to be soft for much longer. The principal was in front of them on stage now talking about learning over summer vacation. Canada, Russia, and Cuba were behind the curtains ready to make the biggest end of the year smash ever. They took the places. Cuba on the left side of the stage, Russia on the Right, and Canada on the stage ready to proform.

As if on que. The trap door the principal was standing on opened and the principal droped threw the floor and on to the mattis down there. the podium was dragged off stage and the music played.

The lights started and the curtains lifted and Canada was staring at a crowd. He started to sing.

His voice rang across the stage with such power and clarity the whole aditorium could see him. The smiled and cheered his name. Cuba started with the smoke them. and Russia crept on the stage and attaced a rope to canada. Then he yanked the rope and the young contrie went flying. He didn't care though Eveyone was looking at him. Not threw him, not behind him, not his brother, or thinking it was his brother. Him. Just him.

Ofcourse it was all cut short when the principal pulled the plug. Canada, Cuba, and Russia were all marched up to the office. But Canada didn't care. He was now seen. People in the hallway said hi, they aplauded him and complemented him on his singing of carly rae jepsons "Call me maybe" and for once he smiled a real smile. Not a little perk at the corner of the lips a real smile. And it was there to stay.

"Great job Canada, your the best!" Litchenstien said (canada's huge crush) and gave him a peck on the cheek. Nothing could go wrong now.

"You BASTARD." Switzerland said kicking down the door to the office shot gun in hand. Maybe it could...

* * *

Starburst: Lol I couldn't resist. I'll try to make my chapters longer. It's going to be a chalange though. and I will get to the reqests as soon as I'm done with chapter 17

Skittles: Please feel free to count

Canada: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Disney or Hetalia

Starburst: You bet *Pat Canada on the head*

Kiromujio ( Not sure how it's spelled): Who are You?

Canada: Really?

Skittles: You betcha

Starburst: Review Please!


	6. Lesson Number One' Mulan2

Disneytalia

Starburst: yay next chapter

Skittles: yay I don't care

Starburst: Arn't you just a ray of sunshine

Skittles: Yep

Starburst: Wow... Now for the chapter

* * *

China- Lesson number one- Mulan2

China was out doing chorse in the field as normal when he hurd some rusling behind him. He turned to see Tawain, Vietname, Korea, Hong Kong, and Japan behind him. "What are you guys doing here?" China asked bending down slightly at his small sibblings.

"We want to learn to be tough, like you big brother!" Hong Kong said trying to do a high kick but slipped and fell on his butt. China giggled slightly at his little brother's intusiasum.

"Well first you must learn lesson number one." China said and all of his siblings looked at him with currious glances.

"you know, Balance, hmm... let me think... I know, earth sky, day night, sound and silance, dark and light. You need all of them for balance." China said and a look of realization dawned on the younger asian contries faces.

"Like a rock, you must be hard, like an Oak you must stand ferm, Cut quick like a blade, think fast, unafraid." China said smiling. Emediatly They all started being tough refusing to back down to one another.

"Ok China, I'm ready." Vietname said. China had alway admired her intusiasum.

"Your still out of balance." China said pushing her over with one finger easlily.

"Like a cloud you are also soft, Like bamboo you bend in the wind, creeping slow your at peace because you know, it's ok to be afrid." Then they started to be more gentle, thinking things threw.

"And so you have begum, Lesson number one." China said smiling. And all of his siblings smiled happy to have spent time with there beloved older brother.

* * *

Starburst: AWWWWWW!

Skittles: Wow...

China: You make me seem weak

Starburst: Your a sucker for your younger siblings and you know it

China: Shut up

Skittles: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own disney or hetalia blah blah blah

Starburst: Have you been drinking with England again

Skittles: Maybe

China: Please review ~ Aru


	7. Hakuna Matata' Lion King

Disneytalia

Starburst: Wow... I have now life

Skittles: Yep saturday night and you have nothing to do but write

Starburst: Shut up at least I'm not at leadership training.

Skittles: Ow that's below the belt

Starburst: I don't care

* * *

Spain- Hakuna Matata- Lion King

Spain stared at his little tomato from across the dinner table. Romano hadn't said a word since the night Spain brought him home with him off the streets. Spain smiled Romano looked so cute when he was worried. Spain picked up a tomato and threw it at the young Italian.

"What was the for you tomato loving bastard!" Romano exclaimed. Finally there was the Romano he knew and loved.

"Hakuna Matata." Spain said winking with his daziling smile that earned him a spot in the bad touch trio as the pedophilia. Romano rolled his eyes.

"You know your a mother fucking bastard right?" Romano asked half laughing at the spaniard he had learned to love. Spain smiled

"Of course I know. You remind me evey change you get." Spain said smilng and they both started to laugh.

"What the fuck does Hakuna Matata mean any ways?" Romano asked still laughing.

"It means no worries." Spain said smiling at the younger contry. Romano smiled. This was just perfect. He picked up a the juciest red tomato he could find in the bowl on the table.

"What are you doing Tomato?" Spain asked rasing and eye brown. Only to feel his face get covered in the red slimy goop.

"I guess I derserved that." Spain said giggling.

"No, You deserve so much more." Romano said getting up and awalking over to him and kissing him. When Romano pulled away they were both out of breath. Romano licked a stray bit of tomano off his lip before going for the steps upstairs.

"what was.." Spain trailed off still starstuck.

"Hakuna Matata Bastard." Romano said winking before going upstais.

* * *

Starburst: O/O

Skittles: You hoo *Waves hand in front of face*

Starbust: What?

Skittles: Wow just wow

Spain: Aww, I find it cute. *Huges Starbust*

Starburst: O/O

Spain: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Hetalia or Disney

Skittles: you bet and please review... Now wake up *Hits Starburst with Hungary's Frying pan*

(I just love to abuse my OC's LOL)


	8. Not one of Us' Lion King 2

Disneytalia

Starburst: ok weather sucks, so I guess I'll update

Skittles: Wow... you are depressing right now

Staruburst: I know

Skittles: Anyway... on with the chapter!

* * *

Prussia- Not one of us- Lion King 2

Prussia knew he was no longer a contry but being reduced to such a low level. That was just rediculus. Things had been going down hill for Prussia over the past 10 years. He was now living in Germany's basement, He was no longer aloud to attend world meetings, and his only friends were the bad touch trio. That wasn't so bad, but having to get a job? That was just reduculus. He was standing outside of a Mcdonalds restraunt now getting ready for his first day. He could still hear his little brother's warning echoing in his head. "Don't screw this up, It took me forever to get america to hire you so you will work and you will like it." Germany had scolded him and he sighed wishing he had just stayed in the basement.

"So, welcome to Mcdonalds." America said taking him to the back of the fast food joint. The back was discusiting. There was grease all over the floor and people touching things without gloves, and the people didn't have there hair in a hair net. Prussia though he was going to be sick.

"This is where the magic happenes." America said showing him the grill. The shove was greasy and looked like it haden't been cleand... ever.

"What do I do with the left over grease?" Prussia asked.

"Well normally we re use the grease, but as you can see we don't do the best of job so we have to mop it up and put it back in storage." America said and Prussia turned a light shade of green. He hated stuff like this. Why couldn't his brother got him a job as a french cool or something. Oh right, he brother said he would goof off too much with france. And he couldn't pick tomatos in spain becasue Romano hated him, even more then he hated his brother.

"Well that's all get to work." America said disapearing. Prussia swallowed and started to grill. It wasn't long before he threw up and quiet. And that is why Prussia is not one of them. He can't work or stand fast food. So much for his brother.

Prussia was now locked in the basement. He locked himself in of course because his brother was going to kill him for quieting if he didn't. Oh well, he could always sneak out and go live with France or Spain for a while... Right?

* * *

Starburst: Sorry, Prussia, not my favoret Hetalia carictor.

Skittles: Ya unless its Spain, Romano, or America you can't stand any of them

Starburst: That's not true. I still like alot of the charictes... just not him

Snickers: She doens't know if the stuff about Mcdonalds is true or not so please don't yell at her or stop going to mcdonalds because of this chapter

Starburst: That's true, I love Mcdonalds food.

Skittles: what took you so long?

Snickers: Traffic

Prussia: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Disney or Hetalia... Or awsome me

Starburst: YOUR NOT FUCKING AWSOME

Snikers: Wow... you got her to cuss

Skittles: She really doens't like him does she

Prussia: Nope, and please review for awsome me

Staruburst: How many times do I have to say it... YOUR NOT AWSOME!


	9. Scales and Arpeggios' The Aristocats

Disneytalia

Starburst: Wow... I'm board

Snickers: Your always board

Skittles: I know right

Starburst: Shut up

* * *

Austria- Scails and Arpeggios- The aristocats

Austria sighed and tapped his food against the ground. Italy was never going to learn. She needes to learn to sing or play a insterment if she wants a good man (Austria thinks He's a girl... CHIBITALIA) "Once more, Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do." Austria said playing the notes on the piano as he said them. Italy tried to sing them but was no good.

"Do Mi Fe La Re So Do?" Italy asked and Austria hit his head on the piano... This was never going to work.

"Cheer up I'm sure you'll get it adventually." Hungary soothed him patting his back. He smiled at her. She was amarzing. No wonder he loved her.

"Ok let's try this once more. Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do." He said slowly so Italy could understand what he was saying. Italy nodded and tried again.

"Do Re Mi La Ti Do." Italy sang and Austria smiled.

"Almost you skipped two notes." He said and played the scale over again. Italy consitrated hard. He wanted to learn this so he could show Holy Rome. (*Cough* Germany *Cough*)

"Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do." Italy Sang in a beautiful sophrano. And Austria smiled and hugged the younger contry.

"You got it!" He exlailmed and Hungary smiled at them. Austria grabed her hand and pulled her into the hug. All of them wished this moment would never end.

* * *

Starburst: Ok that's the end of this chapter

Skittles: If. I. Ever. See. You. Write. The. Scale. Wrong. Again. I. Will. Kill. You.

Starburst: Ok... note taken

Snickers: Wow your wired.

Austria: Blood rose Knight doesn't own Hetalia or Disney

Starburst: If i did USUK would be the main paring. Sorry all Ameripan fan girls.

Snikers: No she's not

Starburst: Shut up

Skittles: Please Review


	10. Bare Nessesityes' Jungal Book

Disneytalia

Starburst: Ok it is officially imposible for me not to update this story

Skittles: It helps that you have no life

Starburst: Shut up

Snikers: What you know its true

Starburst: That doesn't mean you make fun of me because of it

Skittles/Snikers: Yes it does

Starburst: Grrr... on with the story

* * *

Cuba- Bare Nessesityes- Jungle Book

Cuba was waiting at the air port for Canada. He couldn't wait to see his friend. When the plane arived though he though Canada was America... That made a very awkward conversation.

When they finally got to Cuba's house the first think Canada did was run in the house for the A.C. He was way to used to the cold of Canada. He sat in the living room and watched T.V. for a while. Till Cuba came in the room with Camping gear.

"What's with the gear are you camping some where?" Canada asked.

"Nope, were going camping." Cuba said like Canada should have already known this.

"WHAT!" Canada exlaimed. He hated bugs, sleeping on the ground, and did he mention BUGS.

"Ya, I figured I should show you all that Cuba has to offer." Cuba said smiling at his friend.

"I'm perfectly fine with sleeping indoors." Canada said looking down at the ground slightly.

"Nonesence, your going to love it. All you need is the bare nessesityes!" Cuba said patting his friend on the back. Canada sighed this was not going to be fun. As they hiked thew the jungal Canada was wishing he had worn more bug repelent.

"How much longer." Canada complained. Don't get him wrong he loved exersizing. Just not in the heat and with bugs.

"Were here." Cuba said and they quickly made camp. Then they started there hunt for food. They qickly found some mango, papya, guava fruit, star fruit, and pinapple. They sat down and at some of there spoils. Then came the awkward moment.

"Where's the bathroom?" Canada asked. Cuba looked at him with a shocked face.

"Just go somewhere behind a tree." Cuba said waving his friend off.

"What about toilet paper?"

"Just use leaves." Canada's expression was not happy has he went behind a tree. The rest of the night was awkard, and they both agreed then next time Cuba would come to Canada's That would be alot better then camping in a hot, steamy jungle with huge bugs.

* * *

Starbrust: Unfortuatly I've had to do this in scouts

Skittles: Worst

Snikers: Field trip

Starburst: Ever!

Cuba: Awww, it's not that bad. *Mumbles* Lazy americans.

Starburst: I take offence to that I do Volleyball, Track, Cheerleading, and then clubs outside of school. I am not lazy

Snikers: ya you are

Skittles: I never though I would be defending her but only when she want's to be.

Starburst: Thank you

Cuba: These lazy american's dont own hetalia or disney

Starburst: If I did Cuba would have duck tape over his mouth *Hold us P2! America's Baseball bat)

Cuba: I'll shut up now *Mumbles* Stupid, violent american bi***

Starburst: What was that

*Skittles and Snikers restrain her*

2P! America: Review if you know what's good for you

*Get hit in the head by now Starburst's baseball bat*


	11. Make a Man out of you' Mulan

Disneytalia

Starburst: I love my new baseball bat

Skittles: I can't believe you stole that from 2P!America

Snikers: If you have no clue what the hell were talking about go to the last chapters ending comentairy.

Starburst: You bet now for the chapter

* * *

Germany- I'll make a man out of you- Mulan

Germany was not in a good mood. And that's puting it nicely. Germany was about ready to drop kick some sence into the lazy Italian in front of him. Italy jus wanted to make pasta and completely ingnore training. The worst part was Japan was starting to join in the nonsence. Italy was singing something about pasta when Germany snapped "I ASKED FOR SONES NOT DAUGHTERS SO GET TO TRAINING BEFORE I SHOOT YOU WITH MY GUN! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" The germany yelled at the lazy italian. He was shocked at how quickly the Italiann changed It was something to see.

Italy was working hand. and It completely therew Germany and Japan off. Japan started to work harder seeing the Italian work so hard and that caused Germany to smile. Let's just say that Italy never worked hard again because Germany learned that if he smiles he get a whole bunch or rabid fan girls... Not good.

* * *

Starburst: Short and sweet. Give me a break I have a ton of homework I have to do yet

Skittles: why didn't you do it in school

Starburst: Because I was too distracted by Snikers calling you and me fat.

Snikers: It's true

Germany: You made fun of Staruburst and Skittles?

Snikers: Yes

Germany: DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY

*Snikers startes to do push ups*

Germany: One two three Blood Rose Knight does not own Hetaila four five six

Starburst: yep Please Review!


	12. A dream' Cinderella

Disneytalia

Starburst: Ok Sorry it took me so long I lost my list of songs

Skittles: It's ok we forgive you

Starburst: Shut up

* * *

Italy- A dream is a wish your heart makes~ Cinderella

Italy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. "Awww, I was having a wonderful dream ~Ve." He complained shutting off the alarm. He blushed slightly remembering what the dream was about. It was him and Germany sitting by a river eating pasta. Then they kissed. He couldn't help but notice his face turned hot at the memory. A dream was a wish that your heart made after all.

Italy went down stairs for breakfest. To his suprise Germany was standing there whereing the pink apron Italy had gotten him last christmas. Italy could feel his face turn red.

"Good Morning Italy." Germany said smiling softly at the young Italian.

"Ve~ Good Morining Germany." Italy said sitting at the kitchen table. He was trying to figure out why Germany was blushing, then he looked down at his night close. He was waring a large button up shirt and his pink pokadot underware. Italy ran upstairs as fast as he could and put on his normal outfit.

"Italy, can I ask you something." Germany asked face turning 5 diffrent shades of red.

"what is it Germany?" Italy asked smiling at the German.

"It was just I was wondering if you wanted to have a picknick with me this afternoon?" Germany said blushing, and not making eye contact with the Italian. Italy smiled.

"Of course Germany." Italy said and the two smiled. Who would have though Italy's wish would have come true.

* * *

Skittles/Snikers: Awwwww! GreIta fluff!

Starburst:... Eh...

Skittles: You have no soul

Starburst: Sorry he's just not my favoret Italian

Italy: I'm not :'(

Starburst: Nope your brother is

Snikers: How can you be so crule?

Starburst: Very Easily. And you will shut up before I get out my baseball bat

Skittles: Don't you mean 2P!America's baseball bat?

Starburst: Shut up!

Italy: Blood Rose Night doens't own Hetalia or Disney

Starburst: Hell no, if I did Romano would be in every episode

Snikers: Now review before she goes crazy!

Skittles: A little late for that isn't it.

Starburst: Shut up!


	13. He's a Tramp' Lady and the Tramp

Disneytalia

Starburst: Ok I take back what I said about Prussia being my least favoret Hetalia Character

Skittles: I second that.

Snikers: Prussia is nothing compared to this low life

Starburst: Sorry any UkFr or CanFra fan girls but it's true

Skittles: Now for the chapter

* * *

France- He's a Tramp- Lady and the Tramp

France normaly spent his mornings eather annoying England, or trolling the streets of paris for his next one night stand. Today it was the second obtion. He had seen multiple diffrent candidates, but then he saw one. She had black hair and violet eyes. She was standing outside of a little flower shop. He desided to use on of his favoret pick up lines. "Did it hurt when you fell from heven, my angel." He said offering a rose

"Not this time Francy Pance." Then he remembered the girl.

"Oh, hey there... Lora not Lily..."

"It's Layla." She said shooting him daggers. The sad part was it was only 2 weeks since his stand with her. He wasn't too worried though because he had already been chewed out for not calling afterwards.

"Right Layla, so you feel like coming back to my house for dinner." France asked shooting his smexy smile at her. She shook her head.

"Even though I love you Tramp, No thanks." She said smiling.

"What do you mean tramp.

"Your a tramp, a rover, a scamp, your a tramp and a good one, but boy do I wish you were double." She said blicking at him suductivly. He saw where his was going.

"So to your place." He asked smiling.

"You bet." She said and she lead him to her apartment.

* * *

Starburst: Dirty. Perv.

Skittles: I second that

Snikers: I third that.

France: Lady's please. There's enough of me to go around.

Starburst: Go preach that to someone who cares.

France: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Disney or Hetalia.

Skittles: Please Review

Snikers: Scratch that Review if you feel bad for us!


	14. This is Halloween' NBC

Disneytalia

Starburst: *Sulk*

Snikers: Why is she Sulking?

Skittles: Because now that Christmas and Newyears are over her least favoret hoiday is coming up

Snikers: What's that

Skittles: Valintines day

Snikers: Why does she hate that?

Skittles: She never get's a valintine

Snikers: That's sad

Starburst: Yep! Poor me, now read the story!

* * *

England-This is Halloween-The Nightmare before christmas

Eveyone knew England was into black magic, they just had no Idea how much until it was halloween. He showed up to america's halloween party in a black cape and fake fangs with a magic book.

"What are you supposed to be?" America asked curiously.

"A Wizard Vampire you bloody git." England said rolling his eyes at America. He had always secretly liked the idiot but refused to admit it. America didn't really care though. He was more interested in the man in the costume, then the costume.

They chatted for a while. Till France got a bright idea and shoved England into America causing him to kiss him. England blushed and tried to pull away, but America locked his arms around the brit's waist. England didn't object though.

"Happy Halloween," America said finally pulling away.

"Happy Halloween you git." England said kissing the american again.

* * *

Starburst: Short and sweet just the way I like it!

Skittles: one problem though

Starburst: What?

Skittles/Snickers: It took you four-flipping- months to write it!

Snickers: Seriously: It's not even Valintines day like when you started to write this one

Starburst: THEN WHAT HOLIDAY IS IT GOING TO BE BE NEXT!

Skittles: 4th of July...

Starburst: Wow, I'm pathedic

England: Lazy git

Starburst: Jack ass

Skittles: Look bonding

England: No bloody way in hell does this wanker own Hetalia or Disney

Starburst: *Sulk*

Snickers: And back to the sulking

Skittles: She will update at least one story a week on Thursday's and please review


	15. Zero to Hero' Hercules

Disneytalia

Starburst: I'm alive!

Skittles: You could have fooled me

Snickers: She could have fooled everyone

Starburst: Your nice

Skittles: Whatever on with the story

* * *

America- Zero to Hero- Hercules

America was sitting at the bar. He had done it. He had gone from a zero to a hero. But at what cost? He had left his caretaker, and his Love. All because of his greed for power. He took another swig of whisky. He missed England so much.

10, 9, 8...

He herd the people start the count down till the fireworks started. But it sounded more like the shots that rang out at bunker hill.

7, 6, 5...

He took another drink of the bitter alcohol. Burring my face into my arms, trying to cover my face cause of the tears that were now streaming down my face.

4, 3, 2...

I could feel myself start to shake out. My breath hitched in my throat as I sobbed. Biting my bottom lip, and swallowing the lump that was quickly forming in my throat.

1...

And Then the sound of the colorful fireworks going off took off. "Happy birthday to me." I muttered under my breath.

"Is this seat taken?" I shot up at the sound, recognition obvious of my face. Emerald eyes looked at me, with a half smirk on the face that made me flush.

"I-Iggy?"

"What you though I was going to miss my favorite ex-colony's birthday?" I shot forward and kissed him. He tasted like strawberry jam. The sound of fireworks filled my head. I pulled away for air after a few minutes.

"I love you." I told him and he smiled again.

"I love you too Alfred."

* * *

Starburst: Aww wasn't that sweet

Skittles: Yuck

Snickers: I am indiffrent

Starburst: You two scare me sometimes

America: This awesome dudett doesn't own anything

Skittles: Not bad

Starburst: Your so cute (Glomp)

America: You bet so awesome people please review! Request will now be done!


	16. Someday my prince will come' Snow White

Disneytalia

Starburst: Remember how I said I had 17 chapters planned out?

Skittles: Ya what about it

Starburst: I forgot what the last two chapters were so I'm starting requests

Snikers: Figures

Starburst: Shut up!

* * *

Ameripan- Someday my prince will come - Snow white

Japan stood outside and looked out over his stone garden. Hey couldn't help but let his mind wander to 'him' the man that had stolen his heart without even trying.

Japan blushed as he though of his blue eyes and dirty blond hair. There was no one else like him among countries. Japan sighed. There was no way America could ever feel the same way about him though. Not after World War 2. Not after Pearl Harbor and the Death Marches.

Of course Japan had no Idea that America felt the same way about him. He also though that Japan could never return the feelings, not after Hirosima and Nakasagi. America was almost to Japan's house not.

He swallowed and though to himself 'Twenty seconds' and knocked on the door, careful not to rip the paper.

Japan was startled by the sudden noise. He got to his feet and walked to the door, peaking threw a window first to make sure it wasn't France. He almost fell over when he saw I was America.

Japan quickly looked in a mirror and straightened out is hair and made sure he looked presentable before answering the door. When he opened the door he smiled. "Konichiiwa America-san' That was all Japan got out before America crashed his lips onto the small Japanese man, pushing him into the house and against one of the walls.

When America finally pulled away his face was flushed. "I love you," He said quickly face to the ground and eyes squeezed shut. Japan was in shock for a few seconds. Then he smiled at the younger country. Japan also noted how cute he looked when he was embarrassed.

Japan tilted America's head up so he was looking at him then kissed his quickly. "I love you too."

They spent the rest of the day with eachother just laughing and cuddling. Japan smiled.

His prince had finally come.

* * *

Starburst: Aww cute fluff

Skittles: ?

Snickers: ?

Starburst: You two are no fun

Japan: Blood Rose Knight-san doesn't own anything

Starburst: Nope and requests are still open. So please review!


End file.
